Second Home
by alichaSxS
Summary: -he left because of a woman?- he was beyond mad at this point -shut up and keep looking- - who are they?-...sasukes Pov


hi everyone!

this fic had been on my lap for over two months waiting to be published jejejeje

soooo i hope you enjoy it

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

-hey kiddo!- a blue haired man saluted the younger one in front of him

-hmp-

-sooo, what brings you here?-

-Itachi-

-ooo, you want to now why he left the Uchihas behind don´t you?-

-hmp-

-it´s not my place to show you this, but I guess it will be the best curse of action- the taller man, known as Kisame , Itachi´s best friend since college said -don´t you think so Sasuke?-

-where is he?-

-what time is it?- the Uchiha raised a brow -depending on the time, is where he would, could or will be-

-it´s 10 minutes till2 pm-

-I guess I have to take you there- the taller sighed -well I get to see the squirt- he grinned and began to walk towards his car, followed by the Uchiha.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Kisame stopped the engine before getting out the car, Sasuke mimicked his action, the taller one was unaware of the questioning gaze he was receiving from the black haired man

-an elementary school?, are you kidding me?, he severed ties with the family to be a fucking elementary teacher?- he was mad beyond belief

-shut up and look at the elementary gate- the Uchiha did as he was told to, his eyes met the slender figure of a woman with _pink _hair, she was talking to a man that looked coincidentally identical to his older brother, but that one couldn't be him, he was smiling, and every body knows that _the_ Uchiha Itachi never smiles.-that is Sakura, Itachi´s girl-

-what?- growled the Uchiha -he left us just because of a woman?- he was pissed because of this, he knew his brother used to be a stupid lady´s man, but for him to go that far as to abandon his family just for a woman, it wasn´t something Sasuke was willing to accept

-and the one next to her, is your aniki-

-are you fucking serious?-

-yeah- he was more than pissed off right now -she´s your sister in law-

-how long?-

-mmm, 7 years- that was the time Itachi have been gone from the Uchiha´s company

-he left because he married someone?- he turned to face the blue haired man

-keep looking- and he did, behind the man that was supposed to be his brother, 2 little girls came rushing till they embraced his legs, all the while smiling happily, the pinkette giggled and his brother smiled while patting the heads of the girls, they were both black haired, obviously Uchihas, and from what he could tell, they were twins.

-who are they?- he wasn´t pissed anymore, just startled

-they are the twins, Emi and Mariko Uchiha, your nieces-

-how old?-

-6 years-

-….-

-that´s the reason your brother left, to start his family with the squirt, aka Sakura, lets say that your family wasn´t happy when they found out that they were both dating, they arranged a marriage for your brother to get rid of her, I don´t know why, anyway, after Itachi discovered what your family was doing, he asked me to help Sakura in everything she needed to get out the town, we didn´t know she was pregnant till weeks later, she left the town before your brother so she could get an apartment for them both, when he finished with everything he needed to do he came here looking for her, finding her with a month into her pregnancy-

-…..-

-Itachi calls your mother once or twice a month, thought, she doesn´t know about the twins, they just talk about random stuff-

-….-

-now that you know this, what are you going to do?-

-I will go back and say that I didn´t find him..- the blue haired nodded his approval

-that will mean a lot to them-

-yeah, and hell is going to break loose once I tell my father that I didn´t find him…-

-a sight to see- Kisame chuckled- come kiddo- the blue haired man began walking towards the little family -hey squirt!- he laughed as the pinkette glared at him, Itachi merely watched amused

-uncle Fishy-chan!- the twins shouted causing Sakura to burst out laughing, Itachi chuckled before sobering at the sight of his little brother

-Sasuke-

-Itachi-

-Ita…- Sakura stopped herself seeing as her husband was looking at who she assumed was his little brother, -hi, I´m Sakura, and you?- she extended her hand, waiting for him to shaki it with his own, he did

-Sasuke- he said without taking his eyes off hers, the older Uchiha sighed imperceptibly

-Emi-chan, Mariko-chan, meet your uncle Sasuke, he´s my little brother- Itachi kneeled to be at his daughters' eyes level, they both watched curiously at Sasuke before grinning and launching themselves to embrace him, thought, they only managed to hug his legs, meanwhile he was surprised by that, awkwardly he patted their heads as he had seen his brother do the same before.

-Kisame, take the girls for an ice cream please- said the pinkette

-of course squirt, come girls, race you to the ice-cream stand- the twins ran before Kisame could end his sentence, he catched up with them

-what brings you here little brother?- unconsciously, Itachi took Sakura´s hand in his own, the action didn´t go unnoticed to Sasuke

-father sent me to look for you-

-i´m aware of his concern for my whereabouts-

-yeah, he asked me to drag you back if you didn´t agree to come willingly- the older shook his head and squeezed his wife hand

-now you know why I left, with them I couldn´t form my family, at least not with the woman I loved, now I have tree wonderful girls to look for, father won´t be pleased if I was to go back with my girls-

-I know, I´m going to own the company, I always wanted to, it´s not a big deal for me-

-thank you Sasuke- the younger only nodded

-this means a lot to us- the pinkette smiled with happiness

-what are you going to tell father?-

-that my _foolish_ older brother has not been found- he smirked

-foolish otouto-

-would you like to accompany us to dinner?- asked Sakura

-I wouldn´t like to intrude-

-you won´t I assure you, it will be a perfect time for you to get to know your nieces!- she exclaimed happily, -today is Fish-face birthday, it´s a tradition to do it at our home, it will only be us and a couple of friends- before he could protest she added -and you are family-

-ok-

-OKA-SAN! Fishy-chan is being mean!- yelled the twins with a small smirk, Kisames´shirt was covered in ice-cream while the girls just had a bit on the tip of their noses

-Fishy-chan covered our _whole_ face with ice-cream!- exclaimed Emi, her hair was longer than her sisters' it reached mid-back, her left eye was green while the other was black

-and you got revenge?- she asked amused, Itachi was having troubles suppressing his laughter while Sasuke smirked

-yes!- Mariko said happily, her hair was shoulder length, her right eye was green and the other was black, but apart of that, the twins looked alike

-your daughters are like the devil- murmured Kisame, although he was happy

-come girls, we have to prepare the house for Sharks´birthday!- exclaimed Sakura

-yey! uncles´b-day! what color do you want us to wear?- asked the twins in unison

-blue-

-mou you always say "blue" why not pink or….. yellow?-

-it´s my favorite color- he said

-´key!- they shouted happily before asking -uncle Sasuke´s coming?-

-yes I am-

-yey!-both, Emi and Mariko, placed themselves at either side of Sasuke grabbing his hands on their owns and began asking him tons of questions -how was daddy like when he was our age?, does daddy is that tall because he ate his vegetables?, why does your hair looks like a duck?, do you know why the sky is blue? Kisame is blue because he is a boy? mama´s hair is pink because she ate lots of cherries? Was daddy always this cool? Do you like cookies?- Sakura, Itachi and Kisame looked clearly amused at the trio before them, the girls didn´t give Sasuke the time to respond a question before they asked a new one, Sasuke smiled a little, his eyes softening

-now you both have a new uncle to spoil you along with Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara- said Sakura smiling to her daughters while Itachi shook his head with amusement on his eyes and Kisame grinned -lets go home-

_Home_

Itachis´ house soon became like a second home to Sasuke, where he could spoil his nieces and spent most of his holidays, he managed to bring his parents once and Mikoto absolutely loved her granddaughters, even Fugaku enjoyed seeing his son and his family, not that he´d admit it aloud to anyone besides himself.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

want to review?

leaving a review will make the world a better place!

and you will get a cookie!


End file.
